All I Want
by herecomesthecavalry
Summary: A young girl finds herself in the world of her favourite movie at Christmas. She must now discover the secrets behind her mysterious arrival, but getting back is another thing entirely. I suck at descriptions.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first fanfic, so obviously it had to be Christmas-themed. Logic! And it was supposed to be published tomorrow (25th December) but stuff happened...**_

_**Please remember that this was rushed and although I've done my best to avoid spelling mistakes etc.,no beta was used.**_

_**Merry Christmas!  
><strong>_

0o0o0

Willow strode into the town hall. She could hardly contain her excitement at being asked to help with the annual Christmas market, as she was sure that only the kids at the posh boarding school would be asked. Yet here she was, in her third year of primary school, judging the stalls and giving out prizes. It was every ten-year-old's dream.

She could smell the warm mulled wine, which her dad _still_ wouldn't let her try, and showed off her will power by not even slowing down as she passed the mince pies and cake. Neither did she stop and glare at the horribly stereotypical kid's raffle. She could almost hear the praise of what a responsible young lady she was and how they'd chosen so well in a school helper.

However, something was wrong when she got to the stage, with the mayor spouting prose about the magic of the holiday season. _She was not the only one who had been asked to help._ This made Willow, as you could tell, rather dissapointed. These con artists had tricked her! Always one to over-react, the girl stormed out, silently promising herself she would never trust them again.

"I wish something would go right for me, just once, this Christmas." she pouted, pretending that she was the most hard-done-by child in the history of the universe.

Suddenly, a blinding light stopped her in her tracks. A mixture of voices were singing unintelligible things, as the world that she knew faded to white.

"Whoah, whoah. What is this, the Nativity?" For a young(ish) girl, she certainly knew sass.

"Actually, I was beginning to think you'd presume it was a kidnapping, but I guess that would also work..." a fairly recognisable voice began.

"YAAY! Santa! I want an Xbox!" For a second it seemed it was Father Christmas, albeit less... Coke advert-ey.

"Err, yes?"

"If you're not Santa, _who are you_ and _why am I here_?"

"I prefer the name Saint Nicholas...?"

At this the juvenile stuck her tongue out, mocked him, and said she didn't believe him.

"Well I am Santa, as you suggested. I don't see what's so hard to grasp about the whole concept. I... Have brought-eth thee here to See the Error of thy ways."

The girl only stared in reply.

"Ahem. Yes. You hath Sinned, and done Wrong to me."

"No, you've got the wrong person!"

"What? You are not the mayor of the town, and Willow has not shamed you into cancelling the market?"

"Uh, I _am_ Willow. I'm not the mayor... Durr."

"Ah. Right. Well, I don't suppose you'll need to get back to your world any time soon, so how about this? _What do you want for Christmas?_"

Willow thought for a moment, then remembered what a materialistic girl she was. "_How To Train Your Dragon-_"

The white world dimmed, and became an island of earth, hills and houses.

"_-2 Blu-ray DVD_." she finished. Luckily for her, there was nobody around to hear the rest of her Christmas wish list.

She knew something was wrong when a man in a horned helmet, with a prosthetic arm-hammer and peg leg passed her.

" 'Scuse me, madam," the man began, then: "_Hiccup!_".

Willow stood bemused, looking at her feet.

Which were wearing not a pair of worn-out school shoes, but brown leather boots. Similarly, instead of a smart shirt and skirt, she was wearing a full Viking dress. Waiting the exact amount of time required for a comedic pause, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Which was not a very smart thing to do, seeing as it brought the amputee man, a group of kids older than her, and lots of grumpy Vikings to the place where she was standing.

"What was that for?" she heard someone say.

Knowing full well that there was no was she could get out of this situation without lying, she kept screaming, and hoped someone would mistake it for hallucinations.

Sure enough the small crowd dispersed, muttering that she must be insane, and she was left alone. Adding one last squeal for effect, she noticed a skinny boy standing in front of her.

"Must have given you a sore throat, that." the boy stated.

"Um..."

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? Hiccup. The name's Hiccup," He stuck his hand out, looking awkward. "And you are...?"

Willow cleared her throat. "Willow, Willow Jenkins. I- I'm not from around here."

Hiccup grinned. "Welcome to Berk, Willow."

**_Please review! Not anything specific, just a quick yay/nay..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm sorry, this was supposed to still be slightly Christmas - related, but I got some kind of virus, and the battery on this thing died. Ah well, I'm better now, and so's the battery._**

**_Thanks to _**_Bag Protector**,**Guest**, **sinead**, and **Great T'Phon**(all guests) for reviewing. Thanks **Sofabox12 **for following! Also to **starlight3743 **for favouriting and following!**_

_**Enough of my waffling, THE STORY!**_

0o0o0

"Night Fury!"

"Get down!"

"Hiccup, what was that?"

"The dragons. They raid us. We have to kill them." Hiccup looked worried as he effectively listed off all the reasons why dragons were evil.

"No! You can't do that!" Willow's pout had to be one of the cutest things ever.

"Yes, otherwise they'll kill us!"

"Why would they want to kill you? They must have families, right? Children and mothers who are really worried for them? Your mother and father wouldn't want you to be killed by some paranoid Viking who you never did anything to? _You don't know that they want to kill you_!"

"You don't know them. You've never seen them before."

"Yeah, well you've never seen the black rhino, have you? You'd still want it to be saved?"

"The what? Anyway, dragons have killed _hundreds_ of us!"

"You've killed _thousands_ of them!"

The shouting match had to be brought to an end as a group of Terrible Terrors launched themselves at the youths, which Willow petted and Hiccup swatted.

"Aww, look at themm! They're _soo_ cute!"

"Get- Off- Me!" Something in Willow's tone made him stop and watch her, until a Terror nearly licked hisface. "How do you do that? You'd get yourself killed normally, but... _are you a witch or something_?"

"I don't think so. Look!" She gasped, "He's hurt his wing! He can't fly! Just... show him you're not a threat,OK? He should like you, I guess."

Hiccup reluctantly drew closer to the tiny reptile and, after a little persuasion on Willow's part, was happy to let the dragon smell him.

Willow looked at the boy from the film she loved. She still couldn't tell if she could get back, key word being if. It wasn't that pessimistic, she figured, only realistic.

**_Review? Please?_**


End file.
